The Clinical Core will serve as the coordinating center for patient recruitment, specimen procurement and data base management. It is the mission of this Core to identify and provide disease-specific candidate genes from patients with such clinical disorders as acute lung injury, COPD, cystic fibrosis, asthma, pulmonary hypertension, pulmonary fibrosis, ischemic heart failure and both lung and cardiac transplant rejection. This core will also be responsible for the establishment of a Cardiopulmonary Tissue Repository that will maintain an archive of cryopreserved tissues and maintain an accurate data base of patient demographic and clinical data for correlation with biological end points produced by cDNA microarray. Following patient consent and registration, tissue samples and peripheral blood are delivered to the Core laboratory. The freezing facility will also serve as a repository for cyropreserved human lung and cardiac specimens. The Core Investigators will meet regularly to review all diagnostic materials on each specimen procured including histochemical stains and biopsies in order to determine a precise diagnosis and relevant demographic and clinical data for entry into the Project's data base which will include critical variables for the analysis of the biological data obtained.